A need exists for an automated system for pressure pulsation dampening that optimally reduces or greatly eliminates square root error.
A need exists for an automated system for pressure pulsation dampening that can be used to provide pulsation dampening to a medium flowing in a conduit. The medium can be a vapor, liquid, or multi-phase medium.
A further need exists for an automated system for pressure pulsation dampening that optimizes the efficiency of an up stream compressor often associated with the use of a choke plate in flow systems.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.